mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
DJ Pon-3/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls EG DJ Pon-3 słucha muzyki.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png EG Stołówka w Liceum Canterlot.png EG1_DJ_pon-3_z_poważną_miną.jpg Applejack grabbing onto DJ-Pon3's glasses EG.png EG Applejack zdejmuje DJ Pon-3 okulary.png Rainbow Dash pointing at the camera EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png EG Sunset Shimmer zagląda na stołówkę.png DJ Pon-3 and students with pony ears EG.png Students running away from the school EG.png DJ Pon3 DJing EG.png Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks 151.JPG EG2 DJ Pon-3 przechodzi w tle.png Rainbow Dash throws her hands out EG2.png Crowd of students about to argue again EG2.png EG RR Pozytywnie zaskoczona dyrekcja.png DJ Pon-3 at the door EG2.png EG2 DJ Pon-3 z uniesionym kciukiem.png DJ Pon-3's ride EG2.png EG2 DJ Pon-3 w samochodzie.png Loudspeaker prepared EG2.png DJ Pon-3's car in its transformed state EG2.png The Rainbooms performing on hill EG2.png The Rainbooms perform outside at dusk EG2.png Rainbooms singing "set yourself apart" EG2.png DJ Pon-3 turning up the volume EG2.png Music shockwaves launched EG2.png DJ Pon-3 starting the music EG2.png Sunset helps Twilight get up EG2.png Sunset and Twilight "Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow" EG2.png The Rainbooms "the light of friendship on our side!" EG2.png The Rainbooms setting up for rehearsal on the ampitheater stage EG2.png EG2 DJ Pon-3 w napisach końcowych Rainbow Rocks.png Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni DJ Pon-3 enjoying the show EG3.png DJ Pon-3 grabbing a cord EG3.png CHS students getting pumped EG3.png CHS Students "Unite!" EG3.png Twilight accidentally spills Indigo Zap's cup EG3.png Indigo Zap growling at Twilight EG3.png Pinkie shakes Twilight's face vigorously EG3.png DJ Pon-3 plays music; CPA students bored EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing both sets of students EG3.png Pinkie hands DJ Pon-3 a music disc EG3.png Snips, Snails, and Lemon Zest dancing EG3.png DJ Pon-3 stops playing EG3.png Twilight and Spike on the CHS front steps EG3.png Starlight hugging Paisley EG3.png Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree EG4 Uczniowie z Liceum Canterlot podekscytowani obozem.png EG4 Rainbow mówi Applejack że dostaną namioty i jedzenie.png EG4 Gloriosa przemawia do obozowiczów.png EG4 Timber Spruce rodziela namioty wśród dziewcząt.png EG4 Fluttershy i Dj Pon-3 dostają ametystowy namiot.png EG4 Applejack mówi Rarity żeby nie ubierała jej w modne ciuchy.png EG4 Aplauz dla dziewczyn.png Odcinki specjalne Equestria Girls - Magia tańca EGS1 DJ Pon-3 puszcza muzykę.png Sunset's Backstage Pass EG SBF Uczestnicy w kolejce.png Klipy Promocyjne Muzyka dla moich uszu DJ Pon-3 at the crosswalk EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking to the right EG2.png DJ Pon-3 zakłada słuchawki w Muzyka dla moich uszu.png DJ Pon-3 about to walk EG2.png DJ Pon-3 wywołuje wibracje na ulicy w Muzyka dla moich uszu.png DJ Pon-3 strutting across the street EG2.png Sweetie Belle przebiega obok DJ Pon-3 w Muzyka dla moich uszu.png DJ Pon-3 idzie ulicą tańcząc w Muzyka dla moich uszu.png DJ Pon-3 przechodzi przez ulicę w Muzyka dla moich uszu.png DJ Pon-3 w swoim muzycznym żywiole w Muzyka dla moich uszu.png DJ Pon-3 przemierza sklep w Muzyka dla moich uszu.png DJ Pon-3 looking toward Mane 5 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 standing at shop counter EG2.png DJ Pon-3 pointing EG2.png DJ Pon-3 wychodzi w Muzyka dla moich uszu.png DJ Pon-3 and unnamed students walk through hallway EG2.png DJ Pon-3 idzie szkolnych korytarzem w Muzyka dla moich uszu.png DJ Pon-3 taking book from locker EG2.png DJ Pon-3 dancing in the halls EG2.png DJ Pon-3 about to back into Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 wpada na dyrektor Celestię w Muzyka dla moich uszu.png Dyrektor Celestia zabiera DJ Pon-3 słuchawki w Muzyka dla moich uszu.png DJ Pon-3 zakłada drugie słuchawki w Muzyka dla moich uszu.png Zadowolona DJ Pon-3 w Muzyka dla moich uszu.png Walka o gitarę DJ Pon-3 za ladą w sklepie muzycznym w Walka o gitarę.png Main 5 wchodzi do sklepu uzycznego w Walka o gitarę.png Rainbow Dash "no, Pinkie" EG2.png DJ Pon-3 daje Rainbow Dash wygraną gitarę w Walka o gitarę.png Rainbow Dash looking at her guitar EG2.png Trixie grinning EG2.png Trixie grabbing guitar from DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Rainbow Dash kupuje gitarę w Walka o gitarę.png Szalona Pinkie W szkolnej stołówce w Szalona Pinkie.png Pinkie Pie holding a spoon EG2.png Pinkie Pie starts drumming EG2.png Ogon w ruch DJ Pon-3 in front of turntable EG2.png DJ Pon-3 tańczy w rytm muzyki w Ogon w ruch.png EG2 Wondercolts8.png Idealny dzień na zabawę Grupowe zdjęcie w Idealny dzień na zabawę.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png Better Together Przypływ mocy EG_BT6_Problem_z_mocą_Pinkie_Pie.png Wybierz zakończenie (seria 1) Rola dla Fluttershy Wybierz Rainbow Dash EG COYA01a Uczniowie Liceum Canterlot kibicują Fluttershy.png Wybierz DJ Pon-3 EG COYA01c DJ Pon-3 miksuje muzykę w bibliotece.png EG COYA01c DJ Pon-3 wkłada słuchawki.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci